dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 140
Patch Version 140, also known as Revisit The Nightmare, was a major content update that took place in September 4, 2014. The patch installed Black Dragon Memoria and several skill changes. Changelog New Content General *Black Dragon Memoria I & II *Black Dragon Nest (Practice mode) *Weekly Contents Cash Shop *Limited Edition Noble Costume Set *Added: Assassin Hairstyles and Faces *Added: 2 New Hairstyles for all non-Assassin classes Update General *Minotaur Nest enhanced: **Solo mode added, practice mode and 4-player mode removed. **Monsters’ attack and HP have been adjusted for Level 24 single player. **Rewards have been adjusted for solo mode. (Items are the same) *New character stats: Critical Damage *Assassin's Light Weapon store is now available. *Treasure Stage update **Difficulty adjusted for level 70 **Rewards updated to level 70 items, Dragon Jade and Talisman added. Cash Shop *End of Cash Shop 3rd Anniversary Sales *Removed: Limited edition Summer 2014 Super Conductor Set *Altea's Gacha-Box Update: **Added: Limited Edition Obsidian Gust Dragon Mount **Added: Heart Decal (rare grade) **Removed: Bright Yellow Nine Tails Mount **Removed: Super Conductor Electric Wings **Removed: Super Conductor Electric Tail **Removed: Three Bandage Decal Character Class Skill Balancing Engineer *Skill Mechanic Mode added. While the Mechanic Mode is effective, all tower summon skills will be changed to direct attack skills. *Some Shooting Star tree's active skills are categorized as Cannon Skills. Ammo is introduced, which can be recharged for using skills such as Mine Thrower, Biochemical Missile, and Splash. Skills that uses Ammo have no cooldown. *All Engineer characters skill tree will be automatically reset. Basic class skills renewal *Damage of basic class skills enhanced. Skill damage increases at Skill Level 6, additional increase in skill damage at Level 11. *Warrior’s Rising Slash, Sorceress’s Poison Missile, Archer’s Multi Shot, Academic’s Air Bomb, Cleric’s Charge Bolt which could be learnt at Level 4 can now be learnt at Level 3. (Assassin and Kali can already learn skills at Level 3.) *When selected basic class skills reached Skill Level 6, skill gains additional effect: Warrior *Circle Break: Attack area is increased and can change direction in the air. *Impact Wave: Wave is enhanced and attack area is increased Archer * Magic Arrow: Flies while causing continuous explosions and pierces through enemies. * Willow Kick: Tornado area is increased by a bit and pulls enemies. Sorceress *Wheeling Staff: Changed to Magical ATK. Shockwaves due to spinning staff attack goes forward and pushes enemies away. *Void Explosion: Gravity ball is created at the explosion area and gives damage for 3 sec. Cleric *Holy Kick: Range is increased. *Divine Combo: Additional hit can be entered anytime and Right Click to slam the floor and hit enemies up into the air. Academic *Air Shot: Shockwaves are created in front to increase the area where enemies are hit into the air and additional hit is changed to shot. *Force Out: Evades to the back as the skill is used. Kali *Soul Wind: Shot area is increased and enemy is pierced. *Fancy Turn: Floor judgement is created and enemies are pulled. Assassin *Dirty Trick: Additional hit pulls enemies in front and charges forward. *Shadow Hand: Range becomes shorter but skill speed becomes much faster. Skill Balancing PVE party buff and skill changes *Basis HP for Chaser’s Dedicate Shadow is reduced. *Ripper’s Arsonist is applied on party members as well and increases fire attribute attack power. *Elemental Lord’s Phoenix Storm is added with the ability to reduce fire attribute resistance for enemies hit accurately. *Adept’s Magma Punch EX is added with the ability to reduce fire attribute resistance for enemies hit accurately with Magma Punch EX. *Inquisitor’s Consecration is enhanced to reduce light attribute resistance for enemies that are hit accurately. *Priest’s Blessing of Light is applied on party members as well and increases Light Attribute attack. *Light Fury’s Sunshine Spark is enhanced with higher increase in damage. *Dancer’s Ecstatic Dance Part 2’s max additional damage is reduced. *Inquisitor’s Mind Breaker EX reduces Light Attribute resistance for enemies that are hit accurately. Lv45/50 skill max level increased *The problem of level restrictions for some Lv45/50 skills has been resolved. *Up to +2 skill level effect can be attained with skill item and skill heraldry. PVP cooldown modified *All class Ultimate skills cooldown in PVP is increased from 180 sec to 225 sec. *Selected skills PVP cooldown increased: **Archer: Fake Shot, Ankle Shot, Spirit Boost **Sorceress: Gravity Ball, Time Stop, Time Dodge, Beyond Time **Cleric: Justice Crash, Block, Heal **Academic: Dodge, Bubble Bubble, Wax, Transitional Damage **Kali: Mist Step, Deadly Drill **Assassin: Tumble Warrior =Sword Master = *Front Shove: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Hacking Stance: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Great Wave: (PVP/PVE) Tool tip description has become more detailed. =Gladiator = *Evasion Slash: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 20 sec. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Moon Lord = *Moon Blade Dance: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Mercenary = *Max MP is reduced. *Charging Howl: (PVP) Duration is reduced and duration increased for each skill level is reduced. *Crisis Howl: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 60 sec. *Taunting Howl: (PVP) Less reduction ATK and Critical for attacked enemy. (excluding aggro) Cooldown is changed to 40 sec. *Rolling Attack: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Barbarian = *Bone Crash: (PVP) Additional damage effect for all attacks is reduced. **(PVP/PVE) Super Armour defence is increased. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Destroyer = *Punishing Swing EX: (PVP) Attack area is reduced. *Maelstrom Howl: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced Archer =Bow Master = *Fake Shot: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 10 sec. *Stunning Shot: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Tracking Arrows: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 35 sec. =Artillery = *Detonating Arrow: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Acrobat = *Spirit Boost: (PVP) Duration is reduced. =Tempest = *Double Somersault Kick: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. **(PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. *Double Somersault Kick EX: (PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. *Spiral Vortex EX: (PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. *Hurricane Dance: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Wind Walker = *Rising Storm: (PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. Sorceress *Poison Missile: (PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. =Elemental Lord = *Freezing Field: (PVP) Attack power is reduced. *Inferno: (PVP) Attack power is increased. *Icy Shards: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Fireball: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Fire Shield: (PVP) There will be less damage reduction and less MP consumption *Ice Shield: (PVP) There will be less damage reduction and less MP consumption. =Saleana = *Rolling Lava: (PVP) Relative and absolute value, and burn damage value are reduced. =Force User = *Time Stop: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 40 sec. *Beyond Time: (PVP) Cooldown becomes same as extreme attack. *Meteor Storm: (PVP) Cooldown becomes same as other extreme attack. *Spectrum Shower: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Nine Tail Laser: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Gravity Ball: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 12 sec. *Time Dodge: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 38 sec. =Smasher = *Laser Cutter: (PVP) Explosive damage value is reduced. =Majesty = *Switch Gravity: (PVP) Attack power is reduced. **(PVP) Fixed the problem of higher damage being dealt than the configured value. Cleric *Heal: (PVP) HP recovery amount is reduced. =Paladin = *Divine Punishment: (PVP) Damage reflection effect is reduced and duration is reduced. =Guardian = *Justice Crash: (PVP) Launches enemies into the air instead of stunning when attack is successful. =Crusader = *Holy Relic: (PVE) Physical ATK is added. *Sacred Hammering: (PVE) Physical ATK is added. **(PVP) Absolute value is reduced. Duration and cooldown are reduced. *Armor Break: (PVP/PVE) Targets that are hit will get reduction in defence power (physical/magical) instead of reduction in physical defence. *Thor Hammer: (PVP/PVE) STR and INT stats are increased when Thor’s Hammer is used. *Magical Blessing: (PVP/PVE) Physical and Magical ATK increased for Light Attribute attack, and when attack is successful, cooldown of Electric Smite is reduced. *Judgement Hammer: (PVP/PVE) Hit limit is removed. **(PVP) Increase in ATK is reduced **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. **(PVP) Physical and Magical ATK’s relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Judge's Power: (PVP) ATK increased with Judge’s Power is not increased more than 2 times one’s own ATK. =Priest = *Max MP is increased. *Charge Bolt: (PVP) Duration is changed to 7 sec. *Lightning Bolt: (PVP) ATK is increased. Cannot get heal from ally for 7 sec. *Chain Lightning: (PVP) ATK is increased. Cannot get heal from ally for 7 sec. *Holy Burst: (PVP) Super Armour defence and destruction are increased. *Cure Relic (including EX): (PVP) Relic’s HP is changed to 15% of summoner’s HP. *Lightning Relic: (PVP) Relic’s HP is changed to 10% of summoner’s HP. *Bind Relic: (PVP) HP of the summoned relic is reduced, and relic duration is fixed at 12 sec regardless of the skill level. Cooldown will become same as PVE. *Bind Relic EX: (PVP) HP of the summoned relic is reduced, and relic duration is fixed at 12 sec regardless of the skill level. Cooldown will become same as PVE. *Protection Shell: (PVP) Physical damage and magical damage received by oneself and party members will be reduced. *Priest’s max MP in Colosseum will be reduced. *Priest’s max MP in ladder will be reduced. =Saint = *Shock of Relic: (PVP) Attack power is increased. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Holy Shield: (PVP) Duration is reduced. =Inquisitor = *Consecration: (PVE) When certain skills are activated within the area, they will be enhanced. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Lightning Bolt EX: (PVP/PVE) The skill can be cancelled by choice. *Heavenly Judgement: (PVP/PVE) Attack power is increased, and invincibility is applied in PVE. *Electric Blessing: (PVP/PVE) Non-attribute additional damage is increased. *Grand Cross: (PVP/PVE) Damage is increased. Academic =Engineer = *Max MP is reduced. *Mechanic Ice Pump: (PVP) Attacked target’s reduction of movement speed is changed to 15%, and duration is changed to 4 sec. Cooldown is changed to 18 sec. *Mechanic Chainsaw: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 18 sec. *Mechanic Mode: (PVP) Attack power is reduced. *Mechanic Cannon: (PVP) 12 sec of cooldown is added. *Mechanic Gatling Gun: (PVP) 12 sec of cooldown is added. *Ping Pong Bomb: (PVP) Attack power is reduced. =Shooting Star = *Splash: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Gear Master = *Chainsaw Tower: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. *Big Mecha Bomber: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Adept = *Ice Beam: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Physician = *Heal Shower: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value of heal due to Magical ATK are reduced. Kali *Max MP is reduced. *Soul Wind: (PVP) Attack power is reduced. =Screamer = *Cling Snake: (PVP) Less movement speed reduction for attacked target. *Ghost Scream: (PVP) Less movement speed reduction for attacked target. *Chain Claw: (PVP) Relative and absolute value are increased. =Dark Summoner = *Min/max magical attack power is increased for Colosseum. *Chaos Formation: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Soul Eater = *Specter of Pain: (PVP/PVE) Area attack is changed to single target attack. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Dancer = *Breeze Call: (PVP) Less increase in Critical rate for Blade Dance type of skill and cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Breeze Call Dance: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Illusion Graze: (PVP) Invincibility is removed. *Illusion Dance: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Elegant Storm: (PVP) Paralysis is reduced. *Stalker: (PVP) Duration is changed to 8 sec. *Stalker EX: (PVP) Duration is changed to 8 sec. *Twinkle Spin: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 20 sec. *Abolisher: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 18 sec. *Sufi Dancer: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *General Dunblade: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Elegant Storm: (PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Blade Dancer = *Squall Flaker: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 25 sec. *Hurricane Gust: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 40 sec. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. =Spirit Dancer = *Wide Stinger: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 20 sec. *Praetor: (PVP) Cooldown is changed to 40 sec. **(PVP) Relative value and absolute value are reduced. Assassin =Raven = *Applause EX: Screen cannot be moved. =Ripper = *Izuna Drop EX: (PVP/PVE) Last hit’s attack power is increased. =Bringer = *Illusion Strike: (PVP/PVE) Super armour destruction is reduced. *Chakra Heal: (PVP) MP recovery rate is reduced. Fixes *Flashy Gentleman Sword Glow effect issue with Mace External Links *Revisit The Nightmare Game Patch Category:Patch Updates